Practice
by wickedprince
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke always denied vehemently that he was not a pushover for Haruno Sakura, but all her students knew otherwise.


**Hello! This is a pretty short oneshot. I just couldn't get it out of my system and I had to write it down.**

**All disclaimers apply.**

**Practice**

"Come on, Sasuke!" She whined at him, as she unceremoniously flopped down, her pink hair that had grown long again hanging down the side when she lied down his couch.

"No."

He saw her pout before she grabbed one of his pillows obviously planning to throw it at him in frustration but deciding against it.

He sighed. Really, he had already returned after killing both Orochimaru and his brother but Sakura could still act pretty immature. He couldn't deny that she had gotten a lot stronger than before though as he remembered her smiling sweetly at him upon his return and then unceremoniously punching him through a wall. Some things really don't change, he thought fondly.

"It's not like it's going to hurt." She said with a pout.

Sasuke raised a brow at her, dubious.

"Okay, fine!" She huffed, "It probably will. But just a tiny bit!"

"No."

He briefly wondered when they began to be so comfortable with each other; even before he had left they couldn't even be considered friends. It was more of her being his privilege stalker as she had been luckily assigned as his teammate. But now, she even had a spare key to his apartment. Maybe it had been during his probation where she more or less acted as his caretaker.

"Get Naruto to do it."

"You know I can't!" She grumbled, "He heals too fast!"

"Sakura," He sighed, "I'm not going to be your practice dummy. _Again._"

The medic had begun teaching classes at the hospital for inexperienced medics about basic medical ninjutsu. It was a great idea, really. The first time she had asked for his assistance and the first time he said yes albeit reluctantly, she had punched him in the face so hard, it dislocated his jaw. Had it been in place he would probably have dropped it in surprise much like more than half the participants of the lecture had done.

"So, you're really not going to say yes?" She wheedled.

"Yes."

"Ha! You just did!" She grinned at him.

Sasuke only stared at her, making her frown, "What a sense of humor you've got."

"Sakura, it's still a no."

After another bout of silence, Sakura sighed dramatically making Sasuke's suspicion grow. He steeled himself for the puppy eyes she was probably going to direct at him any moment now. Whatever she had planned, he wasn't going to break.

"Fine!" She said in frustration before standing up and throwing the cushion back at the couch.

"Fine?" He said with a bit surprise. This was new; he didn't expect that she'd give up so easily. He half-expected her to beat him senseless after declining again or maybe that she'd try to butter him up with dinner and coddle him the whole night but she was already preparing to leave. He was a _little_ bit disappointed.

Yes, only a _little._

"Yes, it's fine." She said, before re-strapping her kunai pouch to her thigh, "I'll just ask Neji to do it."

"What?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of the pale-eyed Hyuuga who had recently, more or less, announced his intentions to court his pink-haired teammate.

"I said I'll just ask Neji to do it. He asked me to dinner that day so it'll be more convenient for the both us." She said nonchalantly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek, her usual sign of affection for him.

A thought flitted through Sasuke's mind if Sakura also did the same for the Hyuuga and inwardly growled at scene his mind had conjured for him. _No fucking way.__  
_

Sasuke grumbled.

"Hmm?"

"I said, when is it?"

Sakura smiled triumphantly.

* * *

A group of both men and women sat quietly as the pink-haired woman stood in front of them with the renowned Uchiha Sasuke seated beside her on the examination table, looking as uncomfortable as he could possibly be. To be fair, everyone was just as awkward as he was.

Everyone was aware that the Uchiha didn't take kindly to strangers so everyone in the room was already fidgeting at the dark aura of the incredibly strong and dangerous ninja, praying to every god they knew that he wouldn't kill them all out of irritation.

They watched as Sakura, oblivious from the discomfort of everyone in the room began, "I'll be teaching everyone how to heal cuts today!"

A young man at the back of the room raised his hand bravely.

"Yes?" She smiled brightly.

"Um, sensei, why is Uchiha-san here?" He squeaked when Sasuke directed his most deathly glare at him and followed up his question real quickly, "If you don't mind me asking, of course!"

She took out a kunai and twirled it idly in her hands and more than half the class stiffened in their seats, the guy who asked the question paling considerably. They all knew about their sensei's quick temper and they also knew that she had the skills to eliminate whatever caused her irritation.

To their utter surprise, she smiled.

Just before plunging the kunai into Uchiha Sasuke's leg and dragging it through the skin.

Everyone winced.

"At least give me a fucking warning!" Sasuke growled, his glare intensifying but the girl was unflinching as she glared right back at him.

"Stop glaring at everyone and I will." Sakura said as she took out the kunai and wiping it with a cloth.

Sasuke grumbled at her before making his face look as indifferent as possible, while she began to heal his cut complete with an explanation.

Everyone watched the scene with a mixture of understanding and pity at the young man seated before them, silently wondering if Uchiha Sasuke was a masochist or just incredibly _whipped_.

**I love fluffy stories. Don't you?**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
